cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Riley
Sergeant Mike Riley was an American Marine who served in the United States Marine Corps and saw fighting in World War II. He is a major supporting NPC in Call of Duty 3, and he fights alongside Jimmy Linse in the Pacific theater of the war. Biography Guadalcanal Campaign Once US forces land on Guadalcanal, Riley heads to a US Marine camp, where he meets with Jimmy Linse, as well as fellow Marines, Erikssin and Williams, and he proceeds to take command of them. Riley leads them to help defend US positions at the Tenaru, fighting in the battle of Alligator River. Riley fights fiercely in defending US positions and lines by the river, fighting off Japanese assaults in a fierce battle. Riley then leads his men in fighting in the battle for Edson's Ridge. Riley fights off Japanese ambushes in the jungles and then defends some ruins, then he helps defend American positions. With that, Riley then fights to fend off waves of Japanese assaults, fighting hard to defend American lines and a ridge. After this, Riley helps fight in the battle of Henderson Field. Riley leads his men in fighting Japanese positions and lines in the jungles, and Riley keeps fighting past Japanese defenses and eliminating supply camps and machine gun nests until they reach the field. With that, Riley and his men help in fighting to defend the trench lines around the field, fighting off Japanese assaults in a vicious battle. After defending Henderson Field, Riley then leads Linse, Erikssin and Williams on Carlson's patrol along the Lunga River. Riley fights past Japanese defenses and forces along the riverbeds and keeps fighting the Japanese in the surrounding jungles, as well as destroying pillboxes, machine gun nests and tanks, then they assault and defend a village. Battle of Saipan Now fighting on Saipan, Riley leads his men in fiercely battling the Japanese forces on the island. After US forces secure a beachhead, Riley fights fiercely and hard to defend American trench lines and fight off Japanese assaults. After this, Riley leads Linse, Erikssin and Williams in fighting through the jungles and fields of the island, fighting fiercely past Japanese defenses, lines and positions in the jungle in a series of vicious skirmishes in the Saipan jungles, then Riley fights to assault a village, then he and his men fight to defend the village, holding off Japanese waves. Still fighting on Saipan, Riley leads his men in fighting through the jungles, fighting and crushing Japanese defenses in the way, then Riley helps eliminate several Japanese machine gun pillboxes and trenches around Mount Tapochau. After this, Riley and his men keep fighting Japanese forces in the jungles and assault a Japanese defensive line. Seizing the line, Riley and his men fight fiercely to defend the line and fight off Japanese assaults. In the carnage, Riley mans a machine gun and fends off Japanese banzai chargers to cover his men, but he is ultimately shot and killed while doing so. His men successfully fend off the Japanese forces. Personality and Traits Riley was a very brave man and a highly skilled and fierce fighter who was very loyal towards his men. He showed strong care for his men and was respectful and protective towards them. He often looked after them, giving them a high amount of attention, and would attempt to discipline them if they stepped out of line. Even so, he often risked his life to save his men and ensure their safety. Relationships Jimmy Linse Riley had a good bond with Linse, and was supportive of him, often complimenting his efforts. Riley showed a high amount of trust in Linse and held him to a high standard, entrusting him to help perform some of their most difficult jobs. Erikssin Riley had a tense relationship with Erikssin, the two often arguing and disagreeing, with Riley attempting to control Erikssin's aggressive behavior from spiraling out of control. Despite this, Riley cared very much for Erikssin and was highly protective of him. Williams Riley acted like a protective older sibling to Williams, showing a high amount of care for Williams. He would console him when he was distressed and he was encouraging towards him. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Adventurers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Category:Gunman Category:Extremists Category:Vigilantes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:War Heroes Category:Gaolers Category:Altruistic Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Hard Workers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Right Hand Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:One Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Guardians Category:Survivors Category:Enforcers Category:Leaders Category:Barbarian Category:Authority Category:Hunters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Disciplinarians Category:Destroyers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Serious Category:Lawful Category:Bully Slayers Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Determinators Category:Neutral Category:Omniscient Category:Genius Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Deceased